tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Genau! (OP Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = August 09, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation *splash* Ahhhhh~ So hoooot. The pool’s water lukewarm. Putting my feet in it won’t make it colder at all… *splash* Haha, the sun today is in best condition. No wonder it’s hot. Well I like hotness more than coldness and we’re having a loooong vacation. That means I get so see more girls. I don’t hate summer though, from my side. Oooooh~ The baseball club is working hard~ Top 16 on the prefecture tournament. Let's aim high and fiiiight~ An easy to understand youth~ I, rather that playing with a ball, I have interest on square board- Oh! That girl is cute~ Is she a first year? *Splash* Huh… Club activity, huh…? in my first year so did I go to different clubs here and there~ I never got that feeling that “that was my thing" so I stayed in the Going Home Club. But if I went to a club what would happen with me right now? Would I work hard and trained? Huh… No. No way, yes. At least not the baseball club. Running in circles, absolutely impossible! Put that I would get to see cute girls aside, running after a ball is not my character (You have a point there…) *Phone calls* Oh… A call from the classmate Matsunaga-kun… *Answers* Yes, yes! Yo~ (I won’t say anything about that greeting way, You.) What, what…? What is it Mattsun? Mh? I? I’m in the school’s pool while cooling down and watching the baseball club wo-rk-ing ha-rd~ *splash* "Why a pool?” you say… well, there’s no reason behind it. Seeking for coldness and I struggled and I somehow reached here, that's it. The door was unlocked too. Huh? Sensei?* hmmm… I saw him a while a go, I greeted him and he didn’t say anything to me. Haha, Shut up! Sorry for being a person with free time. What a bout you? It seems to be lively over there though? heeeeh… Osaka**, huh… It’s summer vacation so there are a lot of people there. *A sound of cheers* Ah! OOOOOOOHHH~! HE SHOT IT! Oh… ah, Sorry, sorry. I’m listening, I’m listening. Then? Eh… You’re in Osaka, what are you doing? Shopping? Wrong? Ha?! GET-A-GIRLFRIEND BIG PLAN??!! *splash* *sound of a bike* *You humming Genau!* *Get’s a mail* Oh! *get’s of the bike* Um… What… A mail from Mom. I thought it was Mattsun again. What, what. “Stop by the drug store and buy dish soap and curry mix (?)." Yes, yes, roger. So the dinner is curry! Lucky~! *Rides on the bike* Ehehe! But earlier I laughed, didn’t I? What is it, that get-a-girlfriend big plan? By the naming so does it look like it was an emergency or he just wanted one. Above that calling it "big plan” I thought he would do an awesome thing but in the end so was it just a wrecked race. I wonder if he’s working hard by now? Ahahah! Hot blood club Is wrong in a way but that’s in a way a high school boy like way to spend summer. Compared to me who is just struggling around so is having a goal a lot better. Better? Hmm… Better? Hahaha, well, nevermind. I’ll buy the enthusiasm for now and send them a yale from my heart. As long as I don’t involved in it so is it okay. Hmm! Flashback Get-a-girlfriend big plan?! *splash* What the hell is that? Above that, asking me to join in it? Keep me away from jokes right now, please. No way! NOOO~! Why do I need to. *splash* Huh?! Because I got a rarely free time? *sigh* You know well… Were did you get tha-… eh… Nothing, nothing! I said nothing! I remembered that somehow before the summer vacation so did some girls in the class ask me. So the information source is from there… *sigh* Yes, yes, too bad, but exactly. I broke up with the university student girlfriend before the summer vacation. Mmh? No. If it was a fight or who’s the one who dumped the other doesn’t matter. It’s about or relationship as lovers. We just got back to friends. Even now so do we meet normally and talk normally and we mail each others. Uh… “What a waste”? Leave it! “It’s rare for me to have free time”? Leave that too! Somehow so is this year’s summer not a summer where I’m supposed to run after girls and do my best. Mmmh? “An enemy of men”? Yes, yes, Still more~? I’m cutting now. *splash* How immature! With the flow of this conversation, do you really think I would join in this hot blooded race? After you went all the way to invite me but I’m not joining! As I said before. I’m not in that mood! I’m satisfied enough with watching girls from far. The chance of succeeding with the plan? HAHA! No way I would know! Then see you later. I’ll seriously cut it now. Bye Bye of flashback *Riding a bike* Aaaaaahhhh~ Mmmmmmmmhh~ I just remembered weird things. The enemy of men, if you think about it so is it somehow awesome~ Well, I’ll take it as a compliment! He even told this to Yoru. Being hot blooded enough to call me twice, Mattsun is awesome for sure. If he just didn’t let that hot blood go waste. Above that, inviting Yoru and then tell me that, I don’t get the meaning of it. Above that whoever he invites because of his personality he’ll absolutely just get red and says “I’m fine.” and then it’s done. *get’s of the bike* *sigh* It’s hot! It’s not only for me though. The baseball club who is aiming high, the hot blooded Mattsun, all the girls who are having fun, it’s hot for all of them. Somehow hot. Mm… Mmmhhhh~ Knowing that it’s not my character somehow I got a bit jealous. If it’s romance, if it’s sports, if it’s studying. In this age, I don’t care any more. Being dedicated to something, is nice for sure~ I too. I wonder if I would find it one day? Something hot. External Links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Haduki You (mini-dramas)